Confessions
by Dominus Umbra
Summary: Di/Nikki. Doug finds out.


**AN: Exams are finally over, yay. This is set the evening before Revalations. Part of the Connections universe.  
**

* * *

Doug had called the night before last and asked to meet somewhere to 'talk about arrangements'. She had agreed. Which is how Nikki came to be sitting in a pub on her first night off in a week, wishing she could be at home with Diane, or better yet, her daughters. But Diane was still on shift, and it was Doug's turn to have the kids, so she had nothing better to be doing.

Taking another sip of her wine, she glanced towards the door and saw him walk in. He saw her, Nikki was sure, but didn't acknowledge her immediately. That stung, but was to be expected. She knew he blamed her for the collapse of their marriage.

Eventually, after getting a pint from the bar, Doug walked over and joined her.

"Nikki." was the greeting she got.

"Hello Doug. How are the kids?"

"They're fine, they're with Mum."

Nikki nodded, then took another sip of her wine, waiting for him to go on. After a moment he did.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about the custody arrangements." he started. Nikki said nothing. He knew she wasn't happy with the current custody arrangements, which dictated that she got the girls for the weekend and he got them during the week. It wasn't very fair, but the judge had decided that, because he'd moved in with his mum for the time being, Doug was able to provide more support for girls.

Probably spotting the look on Nikki's face, he continued. "Don't worry, I was actually going to ask you if we could maybe change it so that we have the girls on alternate weeks."

Nikki nodded. She had expected something like this. The girls had said a few weeks ago that their Nanna, Doug's mum, wasn't well.

"Of course, you know I'd love to have the girls more often, but..." Nikki hesitated. Doug didn't know about her and Diane, and she wasn't about to make a decision like this without making sure her lover was okay with it.

Doug looked up from his pint, where his gazed had been focused until now. "There's a 'but'?" he asked incredulously.

"I'd have to check with someone first." Nikki explained cautiously, unsure of how Doug would take the news.

She watched it dawn on him, but he chugged half his pint before saying anything. "You're seeing someone." He said at last, his eyes flashing.

Nikki sighed. She'd been hoping he wouldn't be like this. "Yes Doug, I'm seeing someone." At the look on his face, she added, "It's been four months, Doug. You didn't think I was gunna stay single for the rest of my life, did you?"

Doug ignored that comment. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted to tell you before the girls found out, I didn't want you to have to hear it from them. " Nikki replied, watching his expression go from something close to anger to outright hostility.

"You're going to let him near the girls? Who is he? I want to meet him."

"Doug--"

"No. If he's going to be spending time with my daughters, I want to meet him. I'm not letting some bloke I don--"

"You've met." Nikki interrupted him curtly.

"What?"

"You've already met."

"So it's someone from Sun Hill, then. Someone from uniform?"

"Yes"

"Who? Not that Roger Whatshisname..."

"No, not Roger" Nikki told him, trying to gauge how Doug was going to take this.

"Well, who then?"

"If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself? I'd rather this didn't get spread around the nick."

Her ex-husband nodded impatiently.

Nikki took a deep breath and another sip of wine before continuing. "PC Noble."

Doug's expression still held traces of hostility, but it was mostly thoughtful.

"The only PC Noble I know is that Diane woman...."he trailed off. Nikki just gazed at him steadily, watching his expression go from confusion to realisation to disbelief before settling on incredulous shock. After gaping at her for a moment he found his voice again, though didn't seem to be able to use it properly yet.

"Wait...you…she...what?"

"I am in a relationship with Diane Noble." Nikki said, subtly biting her lip to hold back a smile at his expression.

"But you're not…how…when…what?"

"Since about a month after I left you." Nikki deliberately 'forgot' the events of the night after Billy Rowan's funeral. Doug didn't need to know about that. "I think I'll keep how to myself, if it's all the same to you."

Doug was still gaping at her, and Nikki guessed she'd get nothing much coherent out of him until he'd had time to process what she'd told him. She glanced up at the clock. Diane would be getting off shift soon.

"Doug, listen. I have to go. I'll talk to Diane and let you know about the custody, okay?" she said, looking him in the eye to make sure he understood. He just nodded mutely and downed the rest of his pint in one go.

Nikki stood, pulling out her phone and sending a text to Diane, asking her if she could pick her up. She got a response in under a minute.

'_Course. I'll be there in ten. x_

Just under ten minutes later, Diane's car pulled up in front of the pub. Nikki got in, and leant over to kiss the constable.

"Hi" she said, after they broke apart.

"Hiya" Diane replied. "What'd Doug want?"

"He wants me to take the girls every second week. I don't think his mum is coping with having all five of them there very well."

"Did you say yes?"

"I said I'd have to check with you."

"Oh, Nikki, you didn't have to do that. You know your girls always come first."

"You're part of my life too now Di, I wanted to make sure you didn't mind"

At that, Diane leant over to cup Nikki's cheek with her hand and kissed her gently.

"I take it that means yes?" Nikki questioned.

"Of course, I'd never stop you seeing more of your girls, Nik, you know that." She kissed the sergeant again. Then, while watching Nikki send a text to Doug, she realised further implications of her lover's conversation with her ex-husband. "Doug knows about us, then?"

Nikki looked up at her "Yeah. I didn't think it was fair that he found out from the girls. You don't mind, do you? I asked him to keep it to himself."

"No, you're right." A pause as the PC started the car. "We're going to have to tell the girls I'm not just one of your friends, you know." Diane reminded her, pulling out into the flow of traffic.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking we could tell them this weekend."

"Okay." After a short pause, "How did Doug take it? Did you tell him about me, or just that you were seeing someone?"

At this Nikki grinned, remembering the pure shock on her ex's face. "I told him about you. He wasn't very coherent when I left."

Diane laughed as she pulled up in front of Nikki's block of flats.

"You coming up?" Nikki asked as she got out of the car.

"I shouldn't, I've a report I promised the DI..."

"I'll make it worth your while" Nikki smiled enticingly.

"That's not fair; you know I can't say no to that smile." Diane complained half-heartedly, getting out of the car.

"I know" Nikki replied as she took her hand.

* * *

**C'mon, you know you want to press that little button that says 'review'. **


End file.
